


Why Stay When You Want Me To Go (Sad ending)

by insert_dumbass_name_here



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Everybody Dies, Heavy Angst, Mentions of Blood, Suicide, feeling worthless, its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insert_dumbass_name_here/pseuds/insert_dumbass_name_here
Summary: Same beginning as my other fic (Same title) Little bit of a different ending.





	Why Stay When You Want Me To Go (Sad ending)

We were returning from a mission that I had majorly failed. First off I heard Shiro wrong and went to the West side instead of the North, then I literally ran into Hunk, giving galra ships time to attach both of us, almost seriously injuring Hunk. Then last but definitely not least I went against Shiro and Alluras plan, doing what I thought was best but majorly messed up. And on top of that all this “hero's of the universe” stuff is seriously stressing me out. As much as it stresses me out, it must be worse for everyone else so I put on the happy face for them. Flirt with allura, make dumb jokes, act completely stupid so they can focus on something else for one second. Even if it is only that long it helps. At least I hope so. 

Maybe I’m good for nothing. Not a class A pilot, no help on the team, not good at calming or distracting anybody. So this is my current situation.

“Lance.” says Shiro. I inwardly cringe, ready for a lecture but outwardly keep a neutral face.

I hum, acknowledging him.

“You need to step it up around here.” Ouch. That’s one punch. “We don’t have to do everything around here okay?” He says, keeping his disappointed dad voice. 

He’s right. I don’t do anything for this team except exist so we can form voltron. And they have Coran and Allura who have so much more than me to fill that role. I’m completely and totally worthless.

“Understood.” I said in a monotone voice, my face void of all emotions.

“Good.” Shiro answered.

I turned my back and walked into the hallway. Where I was going I didn’t know. I just needed my feet to move and take me anywhere but where people are. I decided to go to the training room and see if I could make myself better in any way. 

After an hour of failing I went to the room next door; the weapons room. As I looked around the room for anything I was good at, a knife caught my attention. Nothing too special about it. Just a simple, hand held knife. 

_ Do it. I bet none of them will even notice. I bet none of them would even care. I bet, they would even be  _ happy _ if you did it. _

With every single thought flowing through my head I inch closer to it reaching out to touch it. 

I finally grab the handle and place the blade along my wrist.

_ Do it. Do it, DO IT! NOW! _

I breath what I think to be one of my last breaths, and slice along my wrist. My first and last cut, deep enough to where the blood is already dripping on the ground. I watch it pool up as my body grows faint and I fall to the ground.

“Hey Lance, I saw you come in here and was wondering if you wanted to spar.” I hear Keith in the other room. “Lance?” I hear him walk around until he decides to come into the weapons room. “La- Lance!” He yells dropping everything and running to my side.

“Goodbye.” I whisper, closing my eyes.

The last thing I hear is Keith yelling my name then everything goes black.

 

Once Lance had died, everything and everyone was different. A very bad type of different. The blue lion shut everyone out and didn’t wake up once. Without a blue paladin they weren’t able to form Voltron, making it harder and harder to win battles. Zarcon didn’t hesitate to call them out on the missing member when he figured it out, targeting them in any way he could. This not only affected voltron physically but emotionally. The team drifted apart, unable to smile or laugh without Lance’s jokes or personality. 

Allura was devastated when she found out. Just like all the others, she mourned in her own way. She felt she had lost a brother and a close friend. She missed spa days with him and judging other people by just looking at each other. She hadn’t known him as long as she would’ve wanted but she was hurt by his loss.

Coran felt he lost a son figure. He was fond of the young lad and never wanted this for him. He helped Allura set up an Altean funeral for him.

Pidge also felt she had lost a brother. He was there for her when she was homesick or missing her family and vice-versa. They bought the video game they couldn’t play together. She was already missing her brother and father, but now she also had to deal with the loss of her other brother.

Hunk not only lost a brother but his best friend. They knew each other way before the Garrison and made plans for after. They wanted to travel as far as they could and anywhere they could go. Those plans were set on hold until the whole Zarcon thing got sorted out, but now the plans had gone up in flames. He was wrecked, knowing he didn’t do anything to help his best friend get out of the situation he was in.

Shiro took his death really hard, overworking himself to try and forget it happened. He rarely slept and occasionally ate, but never as much as he used to. He felt ultimately responsible for his death and never forgave himself for it.

Keith. Keith was the worst of them all. He tried so hard, doing everything he could to save Lance. He watched his die in his own arms, blood soaking through his jeans as he cradled the cuban boy in his arms. Only this time definitely wouldn’t remember. Keith had locked himself in his room for over a week before coming out, eating, and going back in there. He didn’t talk to any of the team, and only on occasion went to the hangers to lock himself in red. He got distracted easily during battle because of lack of sleep and steadily grew weaker every day. One day he got overly distracted on a mission and was taken out by a galra soldier. That day he got to see Lance again. Lance welcomed him with a smile on his face and open arms. Keith promised never to let go of him again.

Without the red and blue paladins the team fell apart. Slowly they died off until the defenders of the universe were no longer. 

The blade of marmora tried their hardest to keep up without Voltron, but in under a year were all dead. With no one in the way, Zarcon took over the universe, starting a reign of terror. His reign still goes to this day, with Haggar and Lotor beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
